


Bipartisan

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Humor, I Tried, Smut, Snark, this isn't very sexy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “How about you shut up? Right now? And we find an empty bedroom where I can show you pleasures only known to a select group of men and women?” Jennifer interrupted.





	Bipartisan

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Am I a sinner with my skirt on the ground?" Fitting considering this is 666 words.
> 
> I haven't written a lot of femslash smut and it shows. I had fun writing Jennifer, so enjoy.
> 
> Also I ignore Ben in this. I'm sorry, Ben.

“Hey Les,” Jennifer’s voice rang out in the high mansion ceilings. Her heels clicked as she walked over to where Leslie was attempting to bowl on Bobby’s Xbox.

“Hi Jennifer!” Leslie greeted as she managed to get a spare. “Care to join me and my new bestie in a game? Bobby’s in the whizz palace—”

“How about you shut up? Right now? And we find an empty bedroom where I can show you pleasures only known to a select group of men and women?” Jennifer interrupted.

Leslie froze, blinking up at Jennifer. “You want to have sex with me?”

“Yes,” Jennifer groaned impatiently.

“But, why?” Leslie questioned with wide eyes.

“Cause you’re so small… and cute!” Jennifer explained, grabbing Leslie by her shoulders and shaking her. “But I do have a flight to catch today so if you don’t say yes within the next minute, I am going to go find that Chris guy.”

Leslie blabbered nonsense for a few seconds before composing herself to point out, “If this leaked—”

“The campaigns over, Leslie!” Jennifer interrupted again. “I’m flying back to Washington soon and will repress these memories of my time here. I suggest you do too.”

“I live here,” Leslie stated.

“Listen, do you want to fuck or not?” Jennifer demanded in a tone that made Leslie’s spine straighten.

\---

“You’re my kinda girl, Leslie,” Jennifer laughed as Leslie tugged down Jennifer skirt until it circled her feet. “Now get back up here and make out with me.”

Leslie was a woman of high morals. Most of the time. Sometimes she drove a bus with her face plastered on the side to a funeral. Or slept with her political rival’s campaign manager.

“I can see it in your face that you’re thinking again,” Jennifer commented as she unclasped Leslie’s bra. “Stop doing that. It’s just sex.”

“But I think there’s—” Leslie began but was interrupted yet again by Jennifer smashing her mouth against Leslie’s. Jennifer wasn’t sloppily. She made calculated movements, using just the right pressure to leave Leslie wanting more.

Jennifer pushed Leslie towards the bed. They walked together until they fell onto the ridiculously plush bed. Jennifer pinned Leslie down. She purred, “Listen very closely. I’m going to go down on you now and give you several of the best orgasms of your life. Then I’m going to sit on your pretty face and come. Got it?”

Leslie could only nod. Jennifer’s words left her in lustful anticipation as Jennifer slowly made her way down Leslie’s body. It only grew when Jennifer’s fingers dragged from her hips down to her inner thighs. She felt Jennifer’s thumb graze her clit, swiftly and softly, but enough for Leslie to clench up even more.

“Such a pretty little blondie, aren’t ya?” Jennifer sighed has her hands pulled apart Leslie’s outer lips for a better view. She laid down and pressed her tongue flat against Leslie. She licked a large stripe upward until she got to Leslie’s clit.

It was all a bit fuzzy to Leslie, looking back. Jennifer’s mouth wasn’t just good for destroying political rivals in a few mere sentences. It was also really, really good at making Leslie come.

Jennifer laughed when Leslie came for the… Leslie lost count, actually. “That was fun, but I think it’s my turn.”

Moments later, Leslie found herself underneath Jennifer’s pussy. Jennifer instructed Leslie on where to move her tongue and how to tilt her head. Her voice became less firm and needier as Leslie picked up on what she liked. Leslie felt a bit smug at seeing Jennifer like this because of her. She never thought she’d hear Jennifer Barkley moaning her name.

\---

“Good luck tomorrow,” Jennifer said with a wink as they dressed afterward. She handed Leslie her card. “If it goes bad, call me. I’m sure I could make you into a real bureaucrat.”

Leslie knew that if she did eventually make it to Washington one day, they’d be seeing a whole lot of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
